Brave Sword
Tapion's Sword is an enchanted sword owned by Tapion during the events of the movie, Wrath of the Dragon. This blade is given to Trunks at the end of the movie, which is later used in Dragon Ball GT. Overview During the war between Hirudegarn and the Konatsians, Tapion and his young brother Minotia used their special ocarinas to hold Hirudegarn at bay. Given this opportunity, a Konatsian Wizard brandished the enchanted sword and used it to slice Hirudegarn in half. Under Trunks' Possession After Hirudegarn's defeat, Tapion gives Trunks his sword, stating that it was always meant for him (sort of referencing to the fact that his Alternate timeline counterpart, Future Trunks, was almost always seen with his sword, until it was destroyed by Android 18, and was never seen since in the manga or anime, with the exception of movies. It was destroyed once again in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13!, when Trunks tried to hit Android 13 with it, causing it to shatter into pieces, and was seen once more in Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound when Vegeta throws it to Trunks while Trunks was under the Galaxy Soldiers' Chou no Ryoku. The sword is also seen during the opening credits of Dragon Ball GT. Althought the two swords might look identical, Future Trunks said that his sword was a precious memento from his master (Gohan). Speculation This event has become a common misconception among fans, with many regarding the origin of Future Trunks' sword the same as the sword given to main timeline Trunks. The sword does however look exactly like Future Trunks' own blade, but is assumed to have been a mistake on Toei Animation's part. This may be why Trunks has a sword in Dragon Ball GT, but this can't be the origin of Future Trunks' sword due to the fact Future Trunks comes from a timeline where the Z Warriors are dead and the Androids reigned supreme. Not to mention Future Trunks apparently obtained his sword after Future Gohan's death, while Trunks got it as a child. Although it is also possible that Tapion appeared in Future Trunks timeline and gave him the sword with Trunks doing what he was unable to do in the movie in killing Tapion to destroy Hirudegarn. Another possibility is that in his timeline, Hirudegarn was less powerfull of an opponent. While too much for Tapion to handle on his own, Trunks could have managed to destroy him and so received the sword in thanks. It has been stated in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast though, that Tapion did give his sword to Future Trunks. This is the first official claim and the canonicity is debatable. It should also be noted that at the end of the 13th Dragon Ball Z movie, the entire credit roll is accompanied by scenes of Future Trunks using his sword. Those that usually argue that Trunk's sword cannot possibly be Tapion's original sword conviently ignore this. Category:Objects Category:Swords Category:Weapons